HO John Peel 11 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 11 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting john peel 11 1989 side a. Dates are not definitive, just plays of the tracks *Pixies: Debaser (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 29 March 1989 04 April 1989 *M.C. Mell'O: Wize (12" EP - Comin' Correct) Republi LICT 007 29 March 1989 *Agaric: I Am Gonna Beat Dis (12") Kaos Dance KAOS 016 04 April 1989 *Chosen Ones: You Got The Key (12") Select FMS 62337 11 April 1989 *Nomeansno: Junk (album - Small Parts Isolated And Destroyed) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 63 11 April 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Joe (12") Cow MOO 3 11 April 1989 *Pixies: Tame (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 11 April 1989 *Decadence Within: Ruins (album - This Lunacy) Peaceville VILE 10 11 April 1989 *Special Ed: I'm The Magnificent (album - Youngest In Charge) Profile FILER 280 11 April 1989 *Double Trouble: Just Keep Rockin' (Sk'Ouse Mix) (12") Desire 17 April 1989 *Corn Dollies: Map Of The World (split flexi 7" with Rain - Map Of The World / Down Here) Beatwax! 17 April 1989 *Popguns: Landslide (12") Medium Cool MC 19(T) /landslide 13 April 1989 or maybe 18th? *M.C. LA And D.J. Warlock: Get On Down (12") 12 April 1989 *Lip Cream: Despair After Hope, Hope After Despair (album - Close To The Edge) Selfish BEL-12027 18 April 1989 *''John believes Flossie has picked up a Kylie Minogue accent'' side b *McCarthy: The Home Secretary Briefs The Forces Of Law And Order (album - The Enraged Will Inherit The Earth) Midnight Music CHIME 00.47 S 18 April 1989 *Intolerator III: Harry's House (Radio Blast) (12") Big One VVBIG 12 18 April 1989 *Mudhoney: Chain That Door (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop SP 21 18 April 1989 *Telescopes: This Planet (7" - 7th# Disaster) Cheree CHEREE 4T 06 April 1989 27 April 1989 *Walking Seeds: Imperious, Vain, Selfish And Wilful (album - Upwind Of Disaster, Downwind Of Atonement) Glass GLALP034 27 April 1989 *Martha And The Muffins: Echo Beach *Snuff: Not Listening (7") Workers Playtime PLAY 008 *M-D-Emm Featuring Nasih: Get Hip To This (12") Republic LICT 022 *Company 2: I'm Breaking Thru This (12") Tam Tam TTT 006 15 May 1989 *Concrete Sox: Product (album - Sewerside) Big Kiss KISS 1 15 May 1989 *Brilliant Corners: You Dont Know How Lucky You Are (album - Joy Ride) McQueen MCQLP4 22 May 1989 *Shamen: Splash 2 (album - Phorward) Moksha Recordings SOMALP 3 22 May 1989 *Rawpower: Raw Power 12 (album - Mine To Kill) Rat Cage MOTR 35 22 May 1989 *Doom: Diseased (7" - Police Bastard) Discarded DISC 001 22 May 1989 *Electro Hippies: Meltdown (album - Live) Peaceville VILE 13 22 May 1989 *Outo: My Revenge (12" mini-album - 正直者は馬鹿を見る) Selfish BEL-12017 22 May 1989 *Thee Hypnotics: Nine Times (session) 31 May 1989 *Slint: Carol (album - Tweez) Jennifer Hartman 138 prob 31 May 1989 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 11a 1989 *2) john peel show tapes 11b 1989 ;Length *1) 47:12 *2) 48:57 (last 2 minutes silence) ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *No longer available Category:1989 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Available online